Dathka Graush
|nace = |muere = c. 6.950 ABYThe Essential Atlas |hidep = |especie = Sith |genero = Masculino |altura = |pelo = |ojos = |piel = |ciber = |hidec = |era = *Era de la Antigua República *Era de la RebeliónLuke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor |afiliacion = Imperio Sith |maestros = |aprendices = Cronal }} '''Dathka Graush' fue un hechicero Sith que vivió en el planeta Korriban más de siete mil años antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Brutalidad y trepidación fueron las herramientas que Graush usó para derrotar a sus enemigos durante una de las recurrentes guerras civiles de Korriban, tras la cual él se proclamó Rey y señor de su especie. Tras la guerra, Graush usó la magia y la alquimia Sith para perfeccionar el hechizo Tsaiwinokka Hoyakut, mediante le cual revivió un ejército de cadáveres reanmiados leales a él a través del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Graush también hizo que le fuera removido su corazón y lo reemplazó con un cristal mágico fue estaba imbuido con el el poder oscuro de la Fuerza. La dinastía de Graush finalmente culminó con su muerte a manos de asesinos, y el Rey Sith fue enterrado en el Valle de Golg de Korriban. En algún momento entre la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte y la Batalla de Endor, el espíritu del por mucho tiempo muerto Rey Sith fue perturbado tras milenios de inactividad. Cronal, un profeta del lado oscuro anteriormente en servicio del Emperador del Imperio Palpatine, logró liberar al espíritu de Graush de su tumba de Korriban, y obligó al Rey Sith a revelarle los más potentes de sus secretos alquímicos. El conocimiento que Gruash le impartió a Cronal lo ayudó luego en la creación y manipulación de los cristales de fundimacizo electromagnéticamente cargados. Biografía Ascenso al poder Un sith purasangre del planeta Korriban, Dathka Graush vivió en la era especialmente tumultuosa entre los periodos Subterra y Manderon. La vida de Graush estuvo cruzada por la violencia trivial de los indígenas sith''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' expresa que todos los sith luego de 27.700 ABY formaron parte de una sociedad consumida por la guerra civil; Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide declara que todos los sith crecían en una sociedad violenta y belicosas. mientras la civilización en Korriban se degeneraba hacia un estado primitivo de guerra perpetua en el milenio siguiente a la muerte del Rey Adas alrededor de veinte mil años antes.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Con nadie para asumir el trono, muchos sith se declararon a sí mismos Sith'ari, o señor en el idioma Sith, como había dictado la tradición desde la muerte de Adas. Tanta era la contienda civil que la sociedad sith como un todo fue forzada a ser relocalizada en el cercano planeta Ziost,Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties mientras que aquellos que se quedaron en Korriban se convirtieron en cultistas religiosos. Sin tener en cuenta las controversiales afirmaciones acerca de la autoridad hechas por varios sith que se sentían con derecho al trono, comúnmente Korriban permaneció absolutamente dividido, mientras los individuos sith rivalizaban por la dominación mundial. Fue durante ese tiempo cuando Dathka Graush ganó la reputación de un conquistador feroz. [ 1 ] En 7000 ABY , él y sus fuerzas defendió una guerra civil que terminó con la destrucción de la mayoría de los centros de población de Korriban. Graush salió victorioso y fue coronado rey de los Sith. Durante su reinado, Graush amplió su alcance a través de los territorios de Korriban hasta dos terceras partes del planeta sometidas a su dominio. Graush dominado sus parientes de una manera que se considera extremadamente brutal, incluso para los estándares de los Sith , y sus esfuerzos de derramamiento de sangre y terror vio incontables cadáveres esparcidos por el campo de batalla a su paso. Graush se interesó por la abundancia de material cadavérico y con la antigua hechicería Sith y la alquimia como su medio , él realizó el Tsaiwinokka Hoyakut , traducido del antiguo Sith como el " Reanimated Dead " hechizo,por el que él resucitó a un ejército de zombis de Korriban . Las entidades eran humanoides muertos vivientes , cuya difícil situación se extendió a otros seres sensibles a través de su picadura. En un esfuerzo por mantener a sí mismo a través de medios no naturales , Graush había confeccionado para él una joya cristalina llena de espíritus del lado oscuro que habían sido recogidas a lo largo de los milenios. Utilizando tanto la magia Sith y la tecnología más avanzada del día, Graush reemplazó su corazón por el cristal. A pesar de la creencia de algunos de que el cristal hizo Graush invencible, cayó víctima de los asesinos después de sólo cincuenta años de gobierno. Con su muerte, los espíritus de su ejército zombie reanimado fueron arrancados de sus cuerpos y obligados a unirse a los ya atrapados dentro de corazón de cristal de Graush. Legado « Dathka , amigo mío. Dathka , sálvame . Hice lo que me pediste. Llamé a los perdidos y los puse en los traidores . Dathka , amigo mío. ¿A dónde fuiste ? ¿Has dejado con los perdidos ? Tomaron su Corazón . Se lo llevó de mí, y ahora no puedo oírte. ¿Te he desagradan ? Las perdidas no te conocen . ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo? Tengo que encontrar a los que sobrevivieron . Tienen el poder , sino que son sobrevivientes. Como soy un sobreviviente . Tengo que encontrarte, Dathka , amigo mío. Vamos a ser fuertes otra vez . Vamos a festejar en su corazón , y la sangre de los débiles Lavaremos pura la piedra muerta. Destruyeron la virtud, y los perdidos se encuentran dispersos . Pero están ahí fuera , Dathka . Dathka , amigo mío. Dathka , nuestro maestro . » - Capitán Naz Felyood , obligado por el poder del espíritu de Dathka Graush [ fuente ] Una elaborada tumba fue construida para Dathka Graush en el Valle de Korriban de Golg . Situado cerca del ecuador de Korriban, la metrópolis de tumbas milenarias en Golg fue uno de los muchos " Valle de los Señores Sith " esparcidos por todo el planeta . De Graush y las otras tumbas que se erigieron en el valle estaban alineados con las tallas en piedra y las runas de protección magia Sith. Cripta personal del difunto rey estaba en una parte del valle que carece por completo de la luz del sol , dentro de una gran galería cavernoso , en los santuarios y los respectivos pictogramas de catorce hechiceros Sith se mantuvieron . El santuario más grande de todos sarcófago contenida de Graush , donde sus restos fueron sepultados reales con una espada, un amuleto , su holocrón , y su corazón cristalino. En 3963 ABY , una subsección clandestina de supuestos lightsiders conocido como el Pacto Jedi emprendió la tarea de recoger y poner en cuarentena a todos los artefactos Sith conocidos , con la esperanza de prevenir tanto el regreso de los Sith, así como la extensión de la influencia del lado oscuro a través de sus tesoros . Entre ellos estaba el Yelmo de Dathka Graush , una batalla - tocado cree que una vez que han sido usados por el antiguo rey Sith. Dispositivo de Graush amplifica considerablemente las capacidades de la Fuerza de su portador , y también se cree que fortalecer la espada del antiguo Lord Sith Ieldis . El poder de mando de Graush también era tal que , cuando se extraen de la resina de la anulación de protección, sus energías residuales causaron perturbaciones atmosféricas significativas dentro de un radio de seis kilómetros del Sagrario del Exaltado el planeta de Odryn . Exactamente seis meses antes de la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte ,el capitán pirata Naz Felyood estrelló su nave en Korriban después de haber sido disparado contra los buques imperiales camufladas y un mal funcionamiento hyperdrive posterior. La virtud envió a dos kilómetros al norte del Valle de Golg , y la tripulación se vio obligada a quedarse en Korriban más de lo que habían previsto inicialmente . Confiaban en que las emanaciones eléctricas débiles que habían detectado desde el Valle fue suficiente para revitalizar la virtud, pero en realidad las firmas de energía débiles que habían interferido con sus sistemas eléctricos fueron el resultado del persistente poder del lado oscuro de la Valley. Sin embargo , Felyood entró en el mismo valle y encontró su camino en lugar de descanso de Graush . El capitán de nave estelar se infiltró en la cripta, destacó el santuario de Graush , y planeaba atacar primero. Mientras trabajaba para liberar el sarcófago de Graush de sus tesoros, el espíritu del Rey apareció y trató de convencer a Felyood que tenía algo que el pirata quería antes de que finalmente lo poseía. Graush también resucitó su ejército de muertos vivientes , cuyo voraz hambre de carne viva los envió después VirtuePlantilla del Jynni : ' s tripulantes restantes. Los zombis se extienden a lo largo de su difícil situación a la tripulación , pero en un último acto de desesperación , los miembros de la tripulación no infectados se suicidaron mediante la activación de un mecanismo de autodestrucción de la nave . La explosión resultante vaporiza una gran parte del ejército que se había desatado Graush de la tripulación. Lo que quedaba de zombies de Graush tomó el corazón cristalino de Felyood , y la sombra de Graush quedó con ella. Felyood , ahora solo y eterno , se vio obligado por la fuerza del corazón de Graush y buscó la extensión de Korriban por su maestro para toda la eternidad. [ 1 ] En el período comprendido entre la Batalla de Yavin y la derrota del Imperio en Endor , Mano del ex emperador conocido como Lord Cronal dedicó su vida al estudio del conocimiento antiguo y olvidado , como la de los antiguos Sith y otros supuestos dueños de lo que los hechiceros de Rhand llama la Oscuridad. Después de sus visiones Visión Oscura a numerosos lugares alrededor de la galaxia en su búsqueda de la antigua tradición Sith, Cronal fue llevado al espíritu de Dathka Graush en el Valle de Golg . Con el conocimiento que obtuvo de el Templo de Korman Lao , Cronal capturó el espíritu de Graush y obligó al rey antiguo Sith a renunciar a sus más arcanos secretos alquímicos . De las enseñanzas de Graush , Cronal construyó su Sunset Corona , un dispositivo que utiliza para controlar el cristalino meltmassif sustancia electroquímica del planeta Mindor . [ 3 ] Finalmente , los investigadores Jedi de confianza de la Academia Jedi del Maestro Luke Skywalker fueron enviados al planeta Sith de Korriban y se encontraron con la tumba de Graush . Hay que recuperar un conjunto de grabaciones que habían pertenecido originalmente a la tripulación de la Virtud del Jynni , que habló de los acontecimientos que condujeron a año del despertar de Graush antes. Un breve mensaje escrito que muestre las últimas palabras conocidas de capitán Felyood también se encontró con las cintas. A pesar de que las cintas fueron despedidos como fraudes por algunos historiadores y Jedi , la iluminación de los investigadores liderados Jedi para intentar localizar corazón de cristal de Graush . En un gran riesgo para sus propias vidas , los topógrafos fueron enviados a la tumba de Graush para encontrar el corazón del rey Sith , pero no encontraron nada a pesar de un control exhaustivo de su cripta. Entre bastidores Dathka Graush recibió su primera mención en Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls, un suplemento para un juego de rol escrito por Cory J. Herndon que fue publicado por primera vez online el 2 de octubre de 2003 por Wizards of the Coast. Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls erróneamente se refiere a Dathka Graush como un "Señor Oscuro Sith purasangre" que gobernó más de dos tercios de Korriban antes de 7.000 ABY, a pesar de que fuentes posteriores, como Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force, establecieron que la consagración de los primeros Señores Oscuros de los Sith tuvieron lugar cincuenta años después de la muerte de Graush.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force, página xviii Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor, una novela de 2008 de Matthew Stover, identifica a Dathka Graush como un Rey Sith. Graush recibió una fugaz mención en Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1, donde su nombre fue incorrectamente escrito "Grausch." Graush no recibió su propia entrada en The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia de 2008, pero fue mencionado en las entradas del Corazón de Gruash y del zombi de Korriban. También fue mencionado en el lanzamiento de The Essential Atlas en 2009, en la entrada de Korriban. Grausch fue luego referenciado en la publicación de 2012 Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side, de Daniel Wallace. El libro también incluía una ilustración del Jedi Oscuro Exiliado Ajunta Pall decapitando al Rey Sith Hakagram Graush, aunque Wallace originalmente había querido que Dathka Graush fuese el rey asesinado. Sin embargo, tras darse cuenta de que no coincidiría con la línea de tiempo previamente establecida para Dathka, Wallace introdujo a Hakagram en su lugar, como un posible descendiente de Dathka.Notas para Star Wars: Book of Sith (parte 1) Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' Fuentes * * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' |años=c. 7.000 ABY – c. 6.950 ABY |antes=Eventualmente el Rey Adas |antes-años=c. 28.000 ABY – c. 27.700 ABY |después=Eventualmente Hakagram GraushTales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord |después-años=—c. 6.900 ABY}} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Especie sith Categoría:Fantasmas de la Fuerza Categoría:Alquimistas Sith Categoría:Reyes Sith Categoría:Maestros Sith Categoría:Hechiceros Sith